The Big Surprise
by Mischiefer
Summary: Simply Antonio Fernandèz Carriedo and Lovino Vargas life. They're dating and has been for five years but on their 5th anniversary Antonio has a surprise for Lovino. Crappy title I know! I hope the story is better! BoyxBoy, Spamano, T-Rated for cursing. Rating will MAYBE go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary; Simply Antonio Fernandèz Carriedo and Lovino Vargas life. They're dating and has been for five years but on their 5th anniversary Antonio has a surprise for Lovino. Crappy title I know! I hope the story is better! BoyxBoy, Spamano, T-Rated for cursing. Rating will MAYBE go up._

_Characters and Hetalia in general is not mine but I wish ;w;_

* * *

"Feliciano! Where the hell did you put my red tie?!" Lovino's twin brother Feliciano sighed softly as he grabbed the bright red tie that was on the couch. He smiled as he looked at it, being happy for his brother about how his life had turned out. He knocked gently on the wooden-door leading to Lovino's bedroom. They still lived together though anytime soon he knew his brothers boyfriend would invite him to live with him. Not that Feliciano minded, he's be able to let Ludwig move here. The door opened, revealing a red-faced Lovino who was buttoning up his shirt. He quickly finished his task and grabbed the tie, muttering a 'Grazie' before closing the door again. Feliciano couldn't help but to giggle because of his brother's behaviour.

Lovino sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He turned around 90 degrees to check out how he looked from that angle. When being finished with cursing and sighing about how bad he looked he moved closer to check his hair. He tried to mess it up but that really didn't look good at him. He straightened it down again, fixing it like it always was. The reason he was looking so good and decent was because today was his and Antonio's 5th anniversary. They'd been dating for 5 years. 5 years! Lovino blushed as he thought about his Spanish boyfriend, wanting to slap himself for acting like a 14-year old teenage girl with a crush. "We're both adults and nations, don't act like a fucking pansy..." he muttered to himself.

From downstairs his phone rang, knowing because his ringtone was a familiar song which by the way was Corazon by El Canto Del Loco. He quickly grabbed a messager bag, running down to pick up. Before he could answer though he heard his brother talk; "Ciao? Oh big brother Spain! Yes, he is here~" he grinned. Feliciano turned around to see his brother stomping towards him, a scowl on his face. Feli only grinned, giving Lovino his phone, "It's for you fratello~" he cooed, his lips making small kissing-noices before the younger twin skipped to the kitchen, giggeling. Lovino blushed, frowning at Feli as he skipped away but nevertheless pressed the phone against his ear. He knew too well who it was, "Ciao?" he said in a slightly deeper voice than Feliciano. There was an obvious differance between their voices. "Hola Lovino! Are you ready soon? I'm making dinner now, how does Paella sound?~" That was obviously Antonio. The hand not grabbing the phone rubbed over his elbow as he leaned against the wall, "Hey bastard. Sure, I guess I'm satisfied as long as you serve food." the southern Italian said in a slightly grumpy tone which made the Spaniard chuckle, "Ah, great! Then I'll see you soon, Mi Cariño~" Lovino could literally hear the squishy behind that sickly sweet nickname. He rolled his eyes though secretly finding it very...nice to be called by such names. He had always been the 'other Italy' that nobody (except Spain) really cared about.

With that, the Spaniard hung up, leaving the Italian with the phone still pressed against his ear, his lips pursed. As soon as he slid the phone into his pocket(Which was a fucking drag as he wore tight jeans) his brother appeard in front of him. Lovino simply raised his eyebrow, pushing past his brother to walk towards the hallway, the bag still hanging over his shoulder, "I'm spending the night over at the stupid bastards place. Don't you even DARE to go over to that German Nazi." Lovino turned to look at his brother with narrowed eyes. Feliciano sighed though still smiling, "Bu- Fine~ Fine, I'll be home! Have a good time over at Big brother Spain's house and send him my regards, hugs and kisses!" he preformed the hugging and kissing part on Lovino by hugging him tightly then kissing both his cheeks, leaving Lovino disgusted. He wiped off his cheeks, "Ugh! Just go away! bye!" he yelled and quickly got his shoes on and his jacket. One last glance towards Feliciano and a nod and Lovino was out of their house.

It didn't take too long before he was at Spain's house. A stupid flight yes, but it wasn't that far at least. And he made Antonio pay so what did it matter? He called for a cab once he was on ground, the drive to Antonio's house not being too far either. Perhaps 20 minutes (Antonio obviously paid for this as well.)

Lovino gave the taxi-driver the money he'd recived from Antonio last time they met. The man nodded as a goodbye which Lovino ignored. He wasn't known for being a polite young man. And anyway, he was busy staring at the big house in front of him. And by big, he didn't exaggerate one bit. He sighed as he remembered how difficult it was for him to remember everything as a kid when he lived there. Though everytime Antonio laughed about him peeing everywhere he only blushed and punched him in the arm, saying that NEVER happened. In Lovino's mind, it never did.

With a big sigh he finally walked towards the entrance door (which was enormous as well), nibbeling on his own bottom lip for a few seconds before knocking not-very-gently on the door. Why was he always so nervouse when it came to this? He'd been there a million times before. Oh yes, it was this one thing... The reason he always was so nervouse was-

"Lovino!" his thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly trapped in a warm, loving embrace. At first he widened his eyes and squirmed but it only took a few seconds before he once again got accustomed to those arms around him. For a few moments he was simply just being hold, cradeld by the man he could (in his head proudly) call his boyfriend. - was because this man so easily took his breath away.

Once free from the hug he was greeted by shining, emerald orbs and a big grin. Tanned skin, slim figure and messy, slightly curly hair. Yes, this was the perfect description of the man named Antonio Fernandèz Carriedo, also known as the personification of Spain.

Antonio gently grabbed his hand, his fingers entwinning with Lovino's. The Southern Italian had a hard time with not blushing, "Let's go inside, si? Dinner is ready~" "Si. I'm starving." he complained which only made Antonio laugh, pulling his boyfriend inside. Being the polite person he was, Antonio grabbed Lovinos bag, "I'll take this up to my bedroom while you just go sit down okay?" Antonio dissapeard out of sight as he walked up the stairs, leaving Lovino alone in the hallway. He took off his jacket and kicked his shoes off and walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he was welcomed with the smell of Spains cooking which made him inhale deeply, sighing in content. Though he would not admit it, he loved Spains cooking. Nevertheless, being the person he was, he walked to the tomato sauce Antonio had made as well and tasted it with a teaspoon. He frowned slightly, tasting that something was missing, "..Salt." he muttered for himself and started searching in the cabinet above the stove where Antonio stashed his seasonings. He quicky found the salt and grabbed it, leaning over to add a tad bit salt to the soup. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and he yelped in surprise. Antonio's chin rested on his shoulder, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to Lovino's cheek, "What are you doing with the food, Lovino?" he whispered, swaying his hips, leading Lovino with him. "...Improving it." he muttered, red faced because of Antonio's actions. As they were alone he could be more relaxed and he sighed softly, for once not pushing him away, "Let's eat already bastard, I'm hungry."

This made Antonio chuckle and he let go off him. Lovino turned around but Antonio wasnt finished there. The Spaniard grabbed Lovinos chin, staring at him for a few moments before muttering; "You're so beutiful.." Their lips met. Antonio had leaned forward and locked their lips. Lovino widened his eyes but quickly relaxed into the kiss, his hand resting on the Spaniards shoulder. Their lips moved against each other, gently and softly. They continued like this untill the need for oxygen was too great and both pulled back, taking deep breaths, "Let's go eat." Antonio smiled softly, his hand running through Lovinos hair. Lovino was blushing and pushed past him and sat down, "Then get the food on the table, bastard!" he yelled, obviously embarrased and Antonio chuckled.

After all the food was on the table and they both sat down on their seats, their little personal feist started. They were silent as both were hungry though stealing glances over at each other from time to time. After a while of silence Antonio got bored and leaned over the table to steal one of Lovino's shrimps. "Hey, thats my shrimp!" he yelled which only made Antonio grin, "If you so want that shrimp, come get it~" he said, placing the shrimp between his teeth. Lovino's face scrunched up and he got up, grabbing his plate, "I'm finished anyway." he glared and walked to the kitchen to do the dishes. This made Antonio sigh and he ate the shrimp and shrugged his shoulders, walking to the kitchen with his plate as well as he was finished.  
And that was how their dinners together always ended. But their evening was _far from over._

* * *

_A/N; Hi guys! So I am going to continue this, I think it's my first fic that's actually one story. So, I apologize for grammar and/or spelling mistakes as I am Norwegian. Doing my best xD Reviews are always welcome! Stay awesome guys!~_

_~Mischiefer_


	2. HIATUS

THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!  
I can't conitnue writing untill I've got some inspiration on what's going to happen next/next chapter, I'm sorry! I'll try to continue it as soon as possible ;_;

**~Mischiefer**


End file.
